5 fois où hikaru complimenta Inoo
by craC craK belin
Summary: OS. HSJ. Des fois hikaru complimente Inoo..pas toujours comme il faut...mais s'il le fait c'est le principal non?


**Disclamer: ils ne sont toujours pas a moi..mais disons que j'y travailles -plus ou moins-...**

**Rating: K+ relation entre homme....**

**Note: encore un hikainoo..jsuis tellement accroc a ce couple! gaaahhhhh!! XD! bon C 'est pareil que la dernière fois... je crois que celui la me plait plus.. je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi exactement...**

**Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire (qui s'en fout) et le plus cadeau qu'on m'ai fait C'est vous lectrices!!! merci de vos reviews Princesse d'argent et watashi-no-hanashi!!!! J'étais vraiment ravis!!**

**Sinon..ma fiction a chapitre complètement ... déluré est fini (au brouillon) je vous préviens vous risquer d'avoir mal au crâne tellement c'est n'importe quoi... mais bon je me suis bien marré..j'ai honte de le dire mais j'ai écrit également des fiction...yukaru... ARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! je me hais!! tuez moiiiiiiiiii!! (mais du coup d'en une des deux j'en ai profitez pour glissez du yamaChii...oui missterre j'ai pensé a toi!! XD) bon bref vous verrez quand je posterais.. et je ne sais pas quand je le ferais.. la terminaleS C'est dur..haha!! (déja un controle et 1dm en mat plus un exo a rendre en Spé chimie + des devoirs a rendre en anglais et en espagnol... je vais mourir...*agonise*)**

**Bref assez de racontage de life (mais euh!) et enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

**5 fois où Hikaru complimenta Inoo**

1-"Inoo debout! On va être en retard!"

Inoo remua faiblement mais resta allongé…Hikaru leva les yeux au ciel. _Mais quel gamin!_

Il se jeta sur le lit atterrissant sur un pauvre brun qui n'avait rien demandé.

"Hikaru!! Mais ça va pas!!"

"C'est l'heure de se lever!" Il lui attrapa le menton "Alors tu vas lever tes jolies fesses et te préparer pour les répétitions!"

Inoo resta un moment interdit.

"Pour mes fesses…Tu le penses vraiment?"

* * *

2-Inoo enleva son manteau laissant voir sa tenue. Ils étaient sur le tournage de" Dreams come true". Ils avaient eut pour ordre de venir avec leur propre vêtement.(1)

"Sugee!!!(2) Inoo ça te va bien!! Tu es tellement classe! Haaaaaa! J'ai l'impression de ressembler à un clochard à côté!"

Inoo le regarda de haut en bas "Ha bon? Moi je trouves que ça te va bien…"

"La prochaine fois tu m'habilleras??"

Visiblement Hikaru n'avait pas entendu...

* * *

3-Inno aidait Yuto à faire ses mathématiques.

"Merci Inoo-kun! J'ai tout compris maintenant!"

Inoo lui sourit. Il tourna la tête, Hikaru le fixait étonné.

"Tu m'avais pas dit que tu n'aimais pas les maths??"(3)

"Je n'aimes pas ça, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'essayes pas de comprendre et que je ne peux pas expliquer à quelqu'un qui est à un niveau inférieur…"

"Wooooo! Quelle maturité Kei-chan!! Suggooiii!!"

Inoo leva les yeux au ciel "Baka!"

* * *

4-Inoo enleva sa chemise laissant voir son torse. Il s'arrêtât quand il senti un regard pesant.

"Hikaru? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

"Inoo…Tu est tellement bien foutu!"

le plus âgé vira rouge tomate.

"Mais…enfin…"

"J'avais lu sur un site de fan que tu faisait trop "fille"(4)…Ils ont tord! Ce torse…à croquer!"

"Euh…merci?" murmura un Inoo vraiment très gêné.

* * *

5-Hikaru dormait étalé sur le lit de tout son long. Inoo n'hésita pas longtemps.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut très doux ainsi que bref.

Quand il releva la tête Hikaru avait les yeux ouvert.

"Kei-chan?"

"Oui?"

"Tu embrasses tellement bien!! Tu veux bien m'apprendre??" Un sourire –légèrement pervers- vint orner les lèvres du plus jeune. Inoo acquiesça et se lova dans les bras d'Hikaru avant de placer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

**(1)C'est ce qu'on a compris une copine et moi..ils viennent habiller comme ils veulent...et c'est là qu'on se rend compte que nos chéris n'ont pas forcément beaucoup de gout....**

**(2)Suge/Sugoi : Génial, fantastique...(luffy dans One piece le dit souvent apparement (je n'ai jamais vu l'anime mais bon...))**

**(3)C'est incroyable mais j'avais regardé et pour au moins 8 membres du groupes ils ont les mathématiques en horreur!! XD on s'entendrait pas...je suis une S...(qui commence a être dégouté des maths a force d'en faire tout le temps (même en vacances...TT))**

**(4)c'est souvent ce qu'on reproche à Inoo...son côté fille...moi j'aime bien!! et puis il lit des shojos!! on peut lui en parler il comprend!!! XD**

**Pour le 1 et le 5 j'imagine qu'ils sont dans une chambre d'hôtel durant une tournée...(ce qui est génial c'est que généralement les couples pour les chambres sont exactement ceux qu'on imagine en vrai!! XD c'est vraiment bien fait!!! )**

**Voila voilou!! alors?? la niaiserie ne vous a toujours pas tuez?? come vous êtes résistant!! XD navrez pour les fautes... je sais même plus conjuguez un verbe.. je ne sais que comptez!! (et même pas bien en plus!! XD)**

**j'espère à bientôt!! (croisons les doigts!!)**

**CraC**


End file.
